The Truth Behind The Monster
by TakingNeverland
Summary: She was a kind-hearted woman, her heart as pure as gold. She was the kind of woman Regina would love to shatter, but can Rumpelstiltskin end the Evil Queen's wicked plan to destroy this lovely soul? A RumpleOC one shot.


**Okay, this is my first admission onto . It was a trade I did with someone on Quizilla, and I decided to put it on here. I apologize for any cheesy bits, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh! And, this is in Rumpelstiltskin's point of view.**

* * *

The shield surrounding Storybrooke shattered, filling me with a forgotten sense of freedom. The corner of my mouth curled into a faint smirk as I began his return to the town. My walking cane dipped into the soft earth, leaving behind deep holes. Somewhere nearby, a twig snapped. I tipped my head towards the dense trees, waiting for a small animal to slink into the opening. A few seconds rushed by before the familiar creature appeared. Its vibrant, bright orange fur stuck out among the green and brown earth. Beady, ink black eyes watched me, following my calculated movements. The red fox slowly drifted across the dirt and stopped at my feet.

"Hello, Taylor," I said, speaking in a low, very calm voice. A gleam in my dark eyes sparked at the sight of the beautiful fox.

Within a matter of seconds, the fox disappeared into the earth, leaving behind a woman. She crossed her arms, the tears in her eyes betraying her worry for me. She quickly brushed a stray tear from her cheek before she flung her arms around my neck. Burying her face into my throat, Taylor broke down. A flood of hot tears spilled from her hazel eyes, staining the soft fabric of my suit. Her nails dug into the backs of my shoulders, nearly breaking through my suit and flesh.

"I am fine, Taylor. I am not hurt." I brought a hand to rest on her back, feeling the softness of her clothing beneath my palm. "There is no need to worry."

Taylor's body trembled as she stepped back, her eyes shining against the sunlight. She used her hand to cover her mouth, and I quickly noticed the dirt pressed into her ivory skin. She sniffled, trying to hide the mucus that dripped from her nose. Heat bled into her cheeks, but Taylor was quick to shield her flushed face from my sight. I lowered my eyes to the hand that crumpled the hem of her shirt, wrinkling the soft fabric.

"I c-can't b-believe that t-the Curse i-is broken!" Taylor choked on her words as she stared at me. Something was trapped in her fist, and I strained to see what she was holding so close to her chest. Sunlight reflected off of the mysterious object, flinging a silver beam across the nearest tree.

"What do you have in your hand, dearie?" I asked her, a gentle smile pulling at the corners of my mouth. Taylor lowered her eyes to her hand, a surprised gasp brushing past her chapped lips. She looked as if the object she was holding was a mystery to her.

"Oh! I must've grabbed something when I went to find you at your pawn shop!" Taylor quickly opened her fist, revealing a clear vial. My eyes traced its unusual shape, recognizing the violet liquid sloshing around inside its belly. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I reached out and made a quick grab for the vial. Taylor pulled her arm back, pulling the vial just out of my reach. "What's in this?"

Brushing a stray strand of hair out of my eyes, I limped closer and frowned. "That is none of your concern, dearie."

Taylor stepped away, her eyes narrowed into thin slits. A deep frown left wrinkles around her jaw. I watched as her hazel eyes drifted into a deep, crimson red color, reflecting the vibrant color of her sweater. She tucked the vial into the back pocket of her jeans and licked her lips. Her brows lifted with confusion.

"It isn't bad, dearie. I promise you that," I said, hoping she would listen. "It's just a simple potion I had made for future problems."

Appearing relieved, Taylor dropped her tense shoulders and pulled the vial from her pocket. She dropped the potion into my awaiting hand, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Without a single thought, she flung her arms around me and laughed. Her words were muffled against my shirt.

* * *

The bell above the front entrance dinged, and I quickly turned to welcome the customer. Ruby Lucas marched towards the glass case, her crimson heels tapping against the wooden floorboards. She curled her hands around her full hips, a slight frown tugging at her red lips. Her eyes watched me, barely revealing the anger radiating off of her body.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Lucas?" I asked the fuming woman.

"What the hell did you do to Taylor?" Ruby nearly yelled, venom dripping from her words.

I stepped back, my fingers curling around the hilt of my walking cane. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Lucas."

As I moved around the glass case, Ruby moved closer. Her inner wolf quickly spilled out, a deep growl echoing from her lips. She reached out and grabbed at my suit, tearing the fabric. Our faces inched closer until I could feel her breath curl against my cheeks.

"She came home, crying because of some freaking lie you told her!" Ruby's voice shifted a few octaves. "She showed up, saying that Regina mentioned this potion you had made! She said that you told her it was for future problems. Nothing bad! Apparently, Regina knew a little more about it!"

I felt as if Ruby's stare could turn me to stone. My bones were frozen, my blood turning solid. I stepped away from her tight grip, frowning the moment my suit tore. My eyes watched Ruby leave the presence of the pawn shop, growling with every step. Everything around me melted away, leaving behind the imprint of Taylor's tear-stained face.

* * *

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I slowly rapped my knuckles against the classroom door and stepped back. The linoleum floor felt slick, and I was forced to grip my walking cane tighter to keep my balance. The door opened, but I was not met with Taylor's lovely face. Oliver, Taylor's brother, stood before me, his face flushed pure red. He flashed me a deep scowl as his large hands came to rest upon my narrow shoulders. My back met the nearest wall, my cheek touching the chilled paint. Oliver leaned close, and his eyes narrowed.

"Why am I not surprised that you caused my sister's solitude? She was so happy when the Curse was broken, but you had to ruin her joy by lying to her!" Spit slapped my face, and I quickly moved my hand to brush the spit off. I turned as Oliver continued. "Taylor is a good person, and she doesn't need someone like you hurting her!"

Oliver's anger was quickly subdued the moment Taylor showed up. Her hazel eyes peeled away from the book in her hands and focused upon her brother. She stepped back, nearly tripping over the heels she wore. Her eyes flashed blue, mirroring her blue blouse, as she stepped closer. "Oliver, drop him."

As if burned, Oliver dropped me, and I fell to the ground. My cane clattered against the floors. I looked up, brown strands of hair sticking to my damp forehead. I watched Taylor bend down to grab the cane, a strained smile pulling at her pink lips. She reached out, awaiting the moment I would collect myself and take her gesture. The seconds ticked by before I finally slipped my hand into the comfort of her own, allowing her the chance to assist me. Oliver stood against the parallel wall, his arms folded against his chest. He was frowning, the anger coursing through his veins.

"Oliver, I can….handle this. I think Ruby is going to need your help at the diner." Taylor slipped the cane into my hand as her brother slinked into the outer world, his tail between his legs. "Come, Mr. Gold."

I flinched at the sound of my Storybrooke name leaving her lips. I had grown accustomed to hearing my true name, but this was a quick reminder of my life here. Frowning, I followed Taylor's lead into the vacant classroom. She lowered me into her desk chair and stepped back, brushing invisible dirt off of her navy pencil skirt. Her eyes were watching me, tracking me as if she were in her fox form, hunting a mouse.

"Regina told me about the potion," Taylor said, speaking in her 'teacher' voice. She folded her arms as her fingers snagged a broken pencil on her mahogany desk. "I was just walking through the streets, minding my own business, when she showed up. I didn't think much of it until she brought up that purple potion of yours. Said that you were going to use it on me? Like, a love potion or something."

I was still, pressing into the warmth of the chair. Even then, I knew I couldn't refrain from telling her everything. Taylor leaned against the desk, waiting for me to respond. Slowly nodding my head, I leaned away from the seat and opened my mouth to speak.

"That potion was intended to be used on you, dearie. When I had first met you, I wondered how I could find a way to use you as an ally. You were so attached to your brother and cousin, which took away my ability to get closer to you. I….I found myself becoming quite obsessed. This potion was made to help me reach my goal of having you at my side. My…my attempts at having you near spurned a new objective. I grew to adore you and care for you. I was going to throw the potion away, but I couldn't find the heart to do it. I am truly a monster."

* * *

Regina watched as Rumplstiltskin limped out of the school, his head hung low. The corners of her plump, crimson red lips curled into a vicious smile as she silently slipped into her car. Her claws dug into the leather that encased the steering wheel, and her heels pressed against the carpeted flooring. A moment passed before her cellphone began to screech. Reaching down, Regina gripped the cellular device and spoke into the speakers.

"Hello?" Her voice was gentle, the mask she wore disguising how pleased she truly was.

"Regina?" Oliver's deep voice echoed through the speaker, and Regina could hear the thump of his boots against the pavement. Looking up, her dark eyes discovered the young man standing on the other side of the street. He appeared frazzled, his face stained red. The rain dampened his skin, and Regina couldn't help the feelings that stirred inside of her.

She snapped her phone shut and nudged the car door open, waving Oliver over. Wearing the brightest of smiles, he raced across the street, quickly moving towards the Evil Queen.

* * *

I lowered myself onto the bench, lightly tapping my walking cane against the pavement. The air was chill, leaving an icy kiss upon my exposed flesh. Looking up, I noticed the sliver of a moon in the cloudy sky. The sky itself was a cloak of grey.

"Y'know, I don't hate you. I strongly dislike you, but I don't hate you," Taylor's voice ripped through my moments of silence, and I turned to eye the young woman next to me. She was hunched over, her body cocooned in an oversized coat. A scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck. "I just….I wish you would've told me the truth."

I was absolutely silent, my hands clasped together in my lap. Taylor shuffled closer until her knee bumped mine. She smiled, but I could see the betrayal swirling around her dark pupils.

"Guys! Taylor! Oliver's in the hospital!" Ruby sprinted towards them, her dark hair frantically swaying in the wind. "He got hurt real bad!"

Taylor was on her feet, quickly following her cousin. I did the same, but my movements were delayed by the limp in my leg. Swearing beneath my breath, I scrambled towards the hospital.

I was not surprised to find Regina sitting in the waiting area, her legs crossed in a polite fashion. She stood the moment I walked in. She smoothed the front of her grey skirt and inched closer, slithering like a venomous snake. Her movements were quickly swayed by Dr. Whale's abrupt appearance. He moved in Taylor's direction, quietly explaining to her what had happened. I caught a few glimpses of the conversation, mostly pertaining towards a car wreck. But, I knew better.

"I-Is he gonna b-be alright?" Taylor choked on her words, tears sliding down her flushed cheeks. Whale simply nodded as he slipped into the darkness of Oliver's hospital room. I stepped closer to the young woman, pulling her into my arms. She violently sobbed against my shoulders, her body trembling in fear.

"It's going to be alright, dearie." As I spoke, my eyes drifted towards Regina's fading figure.

* * *

For the days that passed, Regina could only see that her plan was slipping into place. She felt like the queen she was meant to be. At that moment, she watched Taylor stumble into her brother's room, holding his injured body close. She clung to him, her nails digging into the fabric of his hospital gown. Regina grinned, her eyes burning with the joy of seeing others harmed emotionally.

"Of all the people you wished to hurt, why did you choose her?" I walked up, my walking cane digging into the floors. "Can you leave the lives of every-"

"You don't care about the lives of everyone else. You could care less if her brother and cousin and friends die. If she is at your side, then you are happy. You would've been content with her staying at your castle, dressed in that pretty gown of hers. You wouldn't have to deal with everyone else as you watched her prance around the halls, spending hours in your library. You would've been happy because she was in your company."

I, for just a moment, considered Regina's words. At one point, I would've agreed with her. I would've left those halls and continued my plans to take Taylor for myself. Remembering those times that she danced around the dining hall, the silver hem of her dress touching the ground, made my shriveled heart beat. My thoughts drifted to the days she would perch on the window seal, the sunlight making her ivory skin glow. Those thoughts quickly faded the moment I saw Taylor step out of the hospital room, brushing tangled strands of her short hair out of her eyes. She looked up, wearing a strained smile.

* * *

Regina was slowly coming out of her dream, her eyes picking up the slightest of sounds. She turned her heads towards the window, noticing the briefest of shadows peeking into her bedroom. Her lips turned downwards at the sight as she stepped out of bed, making sure the shift she wore covered her body. She raised her hand, hoping her magic wouldn't fail her.

"Who's there?" Her voice was released as a quiet whisper. A sudden tapping jolted her forward, and she spun, facing the unexpected guest that was perched on the edge of her bed. "Why….why are you here?"

Taylor moved to her feet, eyes burning a vibrant shade of gold. She slinked closer and lessened the distance between both women. She reached out, her nails lengthening into slender claws. Suddenly, she wasn't the human woman who had snuck into Regina's home; she was a wild fox, getting revenge for her injured brother. The slender fox lashed out, her nails digging into Regina's calf.

Regina howled in pain, blood trickling from her ivory leg. She swung her leg, and her bare foot latched onto the fox's back. She was thrown into a wall, her small ribs shattering at the intense force of the hit. Whimpering, the fox lifted her head off of the ground, staring as Regina stumbled closer. The woman stretched her arm out, readying herself for the final kill, when a loud cry was heard. Regina's head snapped towards the open doorway.

I stood before the Evil Queen, all of my pent-up rage coursing through me like wildfire. She stumbled back, startled by my sudden appearance. Turning my eyes away from her, I looked towards the fox, noticing that Taylor was back to human form. Her face was bruised, and her flesh was stained crimson red. The blouse she wore was shredded, revealing her purple-and-black ribs. I swallowed the lump in my throat as my eyes quickly returned to Regina. She wore a dark frown as I stepped closer. My fingers curled around the vial I had hidden behind my back, hoping Taylor would still live.

"You would choose her over the chance to rule! You could return to your days when everyone truly _feared_ you, Rumple! This insolent girl should be none of your concern!" Regina shrieked, straining her throat. She flung her arm forward, about to cast a spell of sorts, before I threw the vial. The glass shattered, releasing a violent, dark purple liquid. Regina cried out as a dark cloud surrounded her, ripping her from the comfort of the bedroom.

Shaking off the rush of adrenaline, I quickly rushed to Taylor's aid. "Are you alright, dearie? Why did you come here?"

Taylor forced her eyes open, a gentle smile pulling at her lips. "Ruby told me she saw Oliver getting into Regina's car, so she….she followed them." Taylor wheezed, her eyes burning with tears. "She found Regina and Oliver in the forest, and Regina was holding Oliver to a tree, throwing a number of vicious punches at him. At one point, she reached in for his…..his heart, but Ruby howled. Regina quickly stopped her brutal abuse and ran off, leaving Oliver behind. Ruby took him to the hospital before she came to find me."

I brushed my thumb against her damp cheek, swiping away tears. Her lips stretched into a gentle smile. "Remember…remember that dress you got me? The beautiful gold one that had the large bows trailing the back? It…..it was always my favorite dress." Taylor slowly turned her head as the pain became unbearable.

I shrieked, not wanting to lose another love. Milah was enough. I couldn't stand losing Taylor, too. Without thinking, I leaned down and brought my lips to hers. All time stopped as if the universe had frozen. The world silenced, leaving me with my love. The sudden beat of her heart and the opening of her lovely eyes sent my mind reeling. Taylor's eyes flickered, and she brought her hand to cover my cheek. Passion connected our heartstrings and, for just a moment, I was the simple man, living with Baelfire and Milah. All thoughts quickly returned as I pulled away from Taylor. Her ivory flesh returned, the bruises quickly fading. She smiled a smile that lit up the room.

"If you wanted to kiss me, Rumple, you could've asked," Taylor teased, her eyes glistening with absolute joy. I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from my throat.

"Maybe, it's you who wished to kiss me, _dearie_," I whispered into her ear, pure happiness laced through my voice.

Suddenly, Taylor shifted into her fox-half, leaping from my arms. I could almost hear her laughter as she bounded out of the open window.

For a moment, all I could feel was happiness.

* * *

**If anyone is asking, I don't actually portray Regina this way when I consider my way of writing her. I just wanted to do her personality this way because of how the story played out.**

**Thank you, and bye!**


End file.
